supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gorbea Family
Jo meets the Gorbeas. Robert, a service technician and Evelina, who works for a phone company, have two well-behaved older children, Demetrius and Meya who are missing out because of their demanding two year old brother, Adam, who clings to his mother like a koala bear. Gorbea Family Transcript Recap Observation When Jo arrives at the Gorbeas, Adam and his siblings Demetrius and Meya are playing a board game. It does not take long for Adam to have a tantrum and cling to Evelina's leg. She attempts to get away, but a screeching Adam chases her around the house until she gives in and lets him cling to her. Adam has a tantrum when Evelina turns off the TV. At lunchtime, Jo speaks to Demetrius and Meya. Nine-year-old Demetrius tells her that he wishes they could go on a vacation without Adam. Robert gets home from work, puts on his slippers and sits down on the couch to watch TV, leaving Evelina to deal with the kids and housework. Evelina eventually hands a screeching Adam over to Robert. Robert gives up when Adam pinches him. Adam has yet another tantrum at bedtime so Evelina lets him watch TV until he decides to go to sleep past ten. Parents meeting At the parents meeting, Jo confronts Evelina about Adam's clinginess and Robert about his laziness. Teaching Jo brings in the family schedule, which includes time for chores and with the children for Robert. Robert does not look pleased. Jo introduces the Off-The-Hip Technique, which does not go over well with Adam. After 45 minutes Adam calms down and receives a hug. Robert compares the technique to an exorsicm. When Robert puts white tape over "Dad chores" on the routine, Jo punishes him by making him do the grocery shopping with Adam. Jo introduces the Involvement Technique to Robert. Back at home, Jo introduces the Sleep Separation technique. Evelina breaks down when Adam sobs. Adam becomes so angry that he repeatedly throws himself on Evelina, pinching her and pulling her hair. After about an hour, Adam finally falls asleep. On the weekend, Robert is supposed to do chores while Evelina relaxes, but Jo catches Evelina folding laundry. Jo scooped up the laundry and tells Evelina to do something that was not related to the kids, housework or Robert. Jo has to resort to sending her out of the house for a while. DVD meeting While Jo is away, Robert takes all three kids shopping and does his chores (which Jo praises him for). Adam begins clinging to Evelina again, but she does not do the Off-The-Hip Technique. The Sleep Separation Technique does not work with Evelina either. She cuddles Adam and continues to speak to him. Jo confronts Evelina about encouraging Adam's clingy ways. Reinforcement When Adam become clingy again, Jo walks Evelina through the Off the Hip Technique again. Jo helps Evelina to use a low toned voice. She catches on very quickly. Both parents now have more time to spend with Demetrius and Meya. Jo now switches from Sleep Separation to Stay in Bed since Adam has become comfortable in his crib. She walks Robert through the technique. Adam comes out of bed five times. Jo's work with the Gorbeas is now done. Trivia *Robert and Evelina needed Jo's help. Demetrius and Meya wanted Jo despite not being the parents. *When Jo is observing the Gorbea family the movie that Adam is watching that night is the popular 1995 Disney movie "A Goofy Movie". Video Full episode on YouTube Family members Robert Gorbea Evelina Gorbea Demetrius Gorbea Meya Gorbea Adam GorbeaCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes that other shows appears Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Off-the-Hip Episodes Category:Involvement Episodes Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:Stay In Bed Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Families with Three Children Category:Ignored Children Episodes Category:Controlling children episodes Category:Lazy parent episodes Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with bedtime tantrums Category:Mexican American families Category:Hispanic Family Episodes Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful child Category:Episodes with well behaved children Category:Disney references Category:A Goofy Movie Refrence